


Emancipation

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Emancipation, Freedom...





	Emancipation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Emancipation by Aqualegia

TITLE: Emancipation  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL ADDRESS:   
DATE: 20 May 2001  
PAIRING: M/K  
ARCHIVE: http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction, Yes to NickZone, Gossamer, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, WWOMB. Anywhere else please ask.  
SERIES/SEQUEL: No  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: Existence  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.  
NOTES: Written for NickZone "Alex Liberation Day"  
SUMMARY: Emancipation, Freedom...

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Emancipation  
by Aqualegia  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alex... Alex Krycek. Wake up!"

"Huh!" Alex's head hurt. "Lemme sleep."

"Sorry. No can do."

Alex opened his eyes, and stared blearily up at the short, dark-haired woman who was shaking his shoulder. "Why can't you?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was shot... by Walter..."

"That's good. No memory loss." She picked up an ornate key, and unlocked the shackles he didn't know he'd been wearing. Then she unclasped an almost invisible collar from around his neck. "You're free now... free to do whatever you want."

"I've got a headache," Alex replied not really understanding what was being said to him.

"Yeah, well, I've heard that head shots will do that to a person." She picked up a glass of water and two extra strong painkillers. "Take these."

Obediently he swallowed the tablets, and immediately felt better. Looking around, he frowned, not recognizing the bedroom where he was lying. "Who are you, and where am I?"

She smiled comfortingly at him. "I'm the chosen representative of the AKW&AA," she announced proudly, "And you're in the master bedroom of your new home. You'd better get up and get dressed, you'll be having visitors soon."

"But I'm dead!"

"Not really... you're an immortal now..."

Alex got out of bed, and looked in the closet mirror. He was dressed in black silk boxers, not a scar on his body from his recent injuries, and... he had his arm back.

"What.... How...." He looked at the arm.

"Don't worry about it. You're in fannon land now. And as the current rep of the AKW&AA it was my choice to restore you to pre-Terma condition."

"What's the AKW&AA?"

She laughed. "Of course I'd forgotten you wouldn't know about us yet. We're the "Alex Krycek Writers and Artists Association". And now you've been freed from your enslavement to CC it's our privilege to take care of you... but you'll learn more about that later. I must go and get back to my keyboard."

She faded from sight, despite Alex asking her to "Wait a moment!"

Shaking his head, he pulled on black jeans and a T-shirt, then opened the bedroom door. As he did so, a doorbell sounded, so he went down the stairs and answered the door.

"Hi Alex. How are you feeling?" Fox Mulder bounced into the hallway, past the dumbfounded man holding the door open.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon, Mulder closed the door and led Alex back upstairs to the bedroom, and undressed him again, removing the boxers as well this time. He stood back for a few moments to admire the perfect body, then undressed and dragged his love over to the bed.

By this time, Alex had ceased worrying about life and death, and was finally aware that he had a naked Mulder in close proximity. 

Falling on the bed together, they kissed, and rubbed against one another, and when Fox came, deep inside him, he felt all his dreams had come true.

Later, when they had cleaned up and eaten dinner. They made love again, and just before he fell asleep in Fox's arms, Alex murmured, "I'm free...."

Fin

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
